digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Golden Fox
The Golden Fox is the DigiDestined's team in " ". Origins It's Pandamon who suggested forming a team consisted of the DigiDestined, their Digimon and every Digimon which Liz can use her golden Digivice on. The Golden Fox holds its name from Renamon. Impmon sayed that she was the only one deserving to manage the team and the DigiDestined, as well as the other Digimon, accepted the proposal. In spite of the Golden Fox is managed by Liz, it is Pandamon who gives the orders. Members There are the Digimon members of the Golden Fox who haven't got Tamers, in the literal sense of the term. Agumon Agumon is a Rookie Digimon with a funny and friendly personnality. Armadillomon Armadillomon is a Rookie Digimon with a fearful personnality. Arukenimon Arukenimon is an Ultimate Digimon, she is selfish and superficial. Bearmon Bearmon is a Rookie Digimon, he is boaster and seducer. Betamon Betamon is a Rookie Digimon, he is very brave but he is awkward. BlackAgumon BlackAgumon is a Rookie Digimon, he is a joker. Candlemon Candlemon is a Rookie Digimon, he is cheerful. Dobermon Dobermon is a Champion Digimon, he is very protective to Labramon because of his love for her. Dorumon Dorumon is a Rookie Digimon, he is childish. Blue Green's twin brother. He is a Rookie Digimon. He is a very mature boy. Green Blue's twin brother. He is a Rookie Digimon. He is very friendly. Gatomon Gatomon is a Champion Digimon. She is friendly, generous and charming. Gotsumon Gotsumon is a Rookie Digimon. He always tries to protect Gatomon to seduce her. Greymon Greymon is a Champion Digimon. He behaves as a father to Agumon and BlackAgumon. Guilmon Guilmon is a Rookie Digimon. He is very brave but, a bit too childish. Gumdramon Gumdramon is a Rookie Digimon, he is always with Shoutmon. Shoutmon Shoutmon is a Rookie Digimon. He is always with Gumdramon. Hagurumon Hagurumon is a Rookie Digimon. He is mature and independent. Kunemon Kunemon is a Rookie Digimon. He is gluttonous and immature. Labramon Labramon is a Rookie Digimon. She is a tomboy and she is in love of Dobermon. Lopmon Lopmon is a Rookie Digimon. She is Terriermon's twin sister. Pandamon Pandamon is an Ultimate Digimon. He is the Digi-Destined's mentor and is sometimes called "Pandamon-sensei". Tapirmon Tapirmon is a Rookie Digimon. He is the Digi-Destined's best information source. Tsukaimon Tsukaimon is a Rookie Digimon. She is in love of Patamon. Veedramon Veedramon is a Champion Digimon. He is Veemon's father. Veemon Veemon is a Rookie Digimon. He is like a teenager and he is Gotsumon's rival for getting Gatomon's love. Witchmon Witchmon is a Champion Digimon. She is mysterious but always present to help her friends. Mikemon Mikemon is a Champion Digimon. He is Gatomon's twin brother and is sometimes called "Mike". LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is an Ultimate Digimon. She is Gatomon and Mikemon's older sister and is sometimes called "Devi". MarineAngemon MarineAngemon is a Mega Digimon. She is the elder of Rain Village. Hi-VisionMonitamon Moni is a Hi-VisionMonitamon. He is MarineAngemon's servant. Palmon Palmon is a Rookie Digimon. She is the princess of Plant Kingdom. WereGarurumon WereGarurumon is an Ultimate Digimon. He considers Liz as his Tamer. Aegis Aegis is a Zudomon, an Ultimate Digimon. He is the king of Sea Kingdom. Strabimon Strabimon is a Rookie Digimon. He was a bandit in the service of Doumon. 'Kudamon Kudamon is a Rookie Digimon. He was send to the Real World by the Elders. 'Phascomon Phascomon is a Rookie Digimon. He was Joe's spy. 'Reptiledramon Reptiledramon is a Champion Digimon. He is a born-hunter. 'Hawkmon Hawkmon is a Rookie Digimon. He is a great thief and fighter.